1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessing audio streams, and systems and methods for providing telephonic access to an audio stream from one or more audio transmitting apparatus(es).
2. Background of the Invention
Today, individuals typically listen to audio streams, such as music, radio programs, sporting event broadcasts, and the like, at locations such as their residences via equipment located at said locations. Examples of such equipment include audio systems, such as home stereo systems, which transmit audio streams such as music from digital audio files, cd's, and tapes. Further examples of such equipment include televisions, including television satellite receivers, digital cable receivers, IPTV (internet protocol television) receivers, radios, including digital radio receivers and satellite radio receivers, and computers, which may be used to transmit audio streams from internet connections and audio streams from files stored on computer hard drives or other peripheral devices connected thereto. Other such equipment for transmitting audio streams includes television satellite boxes and television cable converters.
A drawback of such equipment is that it is often impracticable for users to use such equipment anywhere but where it is installed. For example, a home stereo system used to listen to music on cd's is designed to be installed at a fixed location, such as a home, where its user wishes to use it, and it is impracticable, due to factors such as bulkiness of the system and finding an adequate power supply for operating the system, to carry it with the user to use while the user conducts activities away from the fixed location. Likewise, a satellite dish used to listen to audio and video streams transmitted over free to air (FTA) satellite channels is really too bulky to make it portable. Similarly, programming from sources such as cable boxes, IPTV receivers can only be listened to live by being in proximity to said receivers, which are physically connected to a network.